Legend of the Clashing Sisters
Legend of the Clashing Sisters is a story written by Fanfictiondreamer. It is the story of 2 mystical sisters who have fought in a nearly endless bout together. The story soon went on to another world where they got involved in its conflict as well. The story starts out with 2 young sisters, Glentina and Malbella, who were magical prodigies amongst their ancient clan. They trained their magical powers under the tutelage of their mentors, the 7 wise men. However, as the 2 girls were training, Malbella became enthralled in her training to the point where she became obsessed with becoming more powerful. Overtime, she became unstable and didn't have any consideration towards the consequences of losing control of her powers as well as herself. Her mentors took action and suppressed most of her powers as a means of preventing things from getting out of hand. Malbella, however, did not take this into consideration and treated this as though she was being held back. Despite the pleas and warnings from her mentors and her own sister, Malbella did not concede and decided to set out on her own to intensify her powers. In her quest to achieve Ultimate Power, she came across Dark magic. From there, she enfused herself with this malevolent form of magic, changing her appearance into a dark and sinister one. She then intended on using her Dark magic to get revenge on all those who intended on holding her back. At that time, Glentina had completed her training with her Light powers. To celebrate this, a ceremony was held where she was rewarded with the title of Master of Light Magic. However, the celebration was cut short with Malbella's arrival. She surprised them with her dark appearance as well as her mastery of Dark magic, swallowing everyone with her Dark powers, save for Glentina. Then Glentina, devastated by the destruction of her people and entire civilization from the hands of Malbella, clashed with her sister, with having to undergo these bouts for many eons. Malbella, tired of one stalemate after another, later on discovered the land of Hyrule after sensing an unusual mystic aura. There, she learns of the Triforce as well as other creations by the three goddesses. She then decides to obtain this mystical object as it could grant her that which she desired more than anything. She was able to reach the realm where it was contained and after an attempt to retrieve it, however, it broke into 3 pieces, with her obtaining one of the them while the other 2 fled. Enraged by this, she left to try and find out why this happened. Shortly afterwards, she found Ganondorf just about to be executed. When she approached him, he was able to explain that the Triforce broke apart because she was unbalanced but there was still a way for her to obtain the other 2 pieces, thus the True Force. She then bestowed upon Ganondorf the sole piece of the Triforce that was in her possession. Ganondorf used this to survive his execution and he and Malbella proceeded to pulverize the 6 Sages afterwards. Glentina eventually arrived in Hyrule and after overhearing her sister and Ganondorf attempting to find the other 2 pieces, she proceeded to seek out those who had them before they did. Link, one morning, woke up to discover that he had one of the pieces of the Triforce. He then made his way to see Princess Zelda to talk to her about it. She already knew why he came to see her as she had also obtained one of the pieces of the Triforce. They then received intel that Ganondorf had survived his execution, obtained one of the pieces of the Triforce and was seen with a witch with long, dark hair as they both assaulted the sages at the desert prison. A little afterwards, Glentina appeared before them, revealing that the witch with the long, dark hair was her sister, Malbella. She then went on to tell them her sad story. From there, Link and Zelda decided to place their full trust towards her and together made a pact to protect the other 2 pieces of the Triforce from falling into the hands of Ganondorf and Malbella. Link and Zelda have developed a special bond with her, as well as her Light abilities, as she relies on them for protection and support against her corrupted sister and their worst adversary, Ganondorf. Upon meeting with them for the first time, they immediately clashed with them, ending their conflict with Glentina sealing the Triforce of Power so that Ganondorf wouldn't be able to use it against Link, Zelda and all those that they care about. Both Ganondorf and Malbella left enraged at what transpired. During the events of The Clashing Sisters and the second story, Hyrule Chronicles, Glentina finally eradicated the Darkness from Hyrule and gained strength from the united guardians, and soon awaits the return of Ganondorf and Malbella. The story starts out after the events of the first story. Category:Side Stories Category:Fanfictiondreamer Category:Stories written by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Stories currently put on hold